disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightmare Fredbear
Nightmare Fredbear is the main villain in the 1996 Film Five Nights at Freddy's IV, He is a evil bear, who tries to attack Chris Afton with his gang. He is played by Jeremy Irons in the 4th film and The Tv series. He is played by Jim Cummings Background Appearance Nightmare Fredbear is elegant and balanced, but also scruffy and wild-eyed. He also speaks with an English accent. It is perhaps the bear most evidently of the film, of luxurious and melancholy appearance with a hat of purple color, yellow skin of brown color and red eyes distinctive in the form of almond. It has big brown legs with long curved black claws that, unlike those of other bears in the franquise, are always naked and never retract, alluding perhaps to its vicious nature. Nightmare Fredbear also sport a goatee beard, characteristic of villains, particularly the evil archetype twin that is appropriate. , Thus earning him his namesake (what happened during his youth). Some of his physical features were also based in part on his original voice actor, Jeremy Irons. Personality: Nightmare fredbear is a killer psychopath who tries to kill chris, and being malevolent and evil, next to Nightmare Animatronics wants to eat the fear of people (thus constituting their food). Nightmare Fredbear, has a very evil and very cruel personality and does not worry about anything. He is very greedy and very clever, as he can fool the protagonists with something that works. He also has many plans he takes out of his own mind, to catch Chris and kill him. It is also a coward, revealed almost at the end of the movie, which is eaten by the Nightmare for his cowardice and for being a scary and liar Role in the film: Appears for the first time, when in the house of Chris in his room, trying to kill him, but the clock stops him but N. Fredbear tells him to meet again on the 6th night Then returns to make an appearance on the 6th night and chases Chris with an attempt to annihilate him and kill him, but is stopped by the alarm clock and leaves Then he appears in the final battle and fights with Fredbear plush, which the stuffed animal becomes a big bear and fights against Nightmare Fredbear. Nightmare Fredbear beat Fredbear to the ground and rushes to give him the final blow, but Fredbear throws him down a cliff, where he meets his gang, but the Nightmares, who had heard his betrayal of causing the Bite of 83 , etos no longer considered him one of his allies, they rush to Nightmare Fredbear and devour him, while the flames rise above them apperances in Tv Series: # A beautifull day # Day of The Animals (part 1) # Day of The Animals (part 2) # Campament day # Monsters # Day of Terror # Halloween Special: The Rise of Nightmare # Christmas Special: Merry Christmas # The Great final gallery: Five Nights at Freddy's IV-disneyscreencaps.com-3408 (4).png|Nightmare Fredbear's death Trivia: * His death is similar to Scar from Disney's 32nd full-length animated feature film, The Lion King, as both were eaten by their henchmen (who they address as "friends") in return of their promise of food. * Nightmare Fredbear keeps many similitaries with Scar of the Lion King ** Both are manipulative and evil and cruel ** Both have a fate of their own (Scar dies devoured by hyenas and nightmare fredbear too, but in this case is eaten alive by his own gang) ** Both are interpreted by Jeremy Irons * Its design is very similar to that of Carface Carruthers from All Dogs Go to Heaven, thanks to his source of inspiration Category:Disney Villains Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Primary Villains Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Bears Category:Animated Characters Category:Males Category:Top 30 Disney Fanon Villains